Ryan Spadin
Ryan Spadin, um dos novos wrestlers da New EWF que foram contratados para se juntar à ECW e logo se mostrou como um dos melhores a já pisar em um ringue da ECW principalmente após conquistar o X-ECW Championship, quando começou a literalmente dominar todo o Roster da ECW e só veio perder o Title 72 dias após a conquista para Blaze, graças à ajuda de Hardy Boy á Blaze Logo após a perda do Title, Spadin entrou em uma grande rivalidade com Evan Miller (Chairman e GM do Main Roster) e ficou decidido que os 2 se enfrentariam no Lockdown 2014, onde caso Spadin vencesse, subiria ao Main Roster, mas caso perdesse, continuaria na ECW do jeito que estava e acabou que Spadin derrotou Miller em apenas 3 segundos, conquistando assim seu espaço no Roster Principal, onde depois foi em busca de Prince Devitt, para tentar conquistar o EWF Championship, porém, dessa vez, foi Spadin quem levou a pior... ECW Ryan Spadin debutou na ECW vencendo uma Single Match e chamou bastante à atenção por seu estilo bastante diferente e na semana seguinte, no ECW #10 foi colocado para enfrentar o já bastante popular, Billy Kingston, onde para surpresa de todos, Spadin conseguiu sair vitorioso, assim chamando bastante à atenção de todos e mostrando que teria uma grande futuro pela frente... a match foi também considerada a melhor do show, aumentando ainda mais a credibilidade de Ryan Spadin dentro da empresa. Na semana seguinte, Ryan Spadin foi colocado para enfrentar ninguém menos que o atual ECW Champion, Damien Sandow, luta da qual conseguiu sair vitorioso após Prince Devitt distrair Sandow e Spadin lhe acertar com seu Finisher Ryan Spadin fez sua aparição no Main Roster, no Explosive Night #14, ao aparecer logo após Billy Kingston descobrir que sua Brifcase da Feast or Fired Match continha uma ECW Championship Match e então Ryan desafiou Kingston à colocar a Briefcase em jogo em uma luta contra ele no Extreme Rules, da qual Ryan Spadin conseguiu sair vitorioso e ainda no show desafiou Prince Devitt (que havia acabado de unificar o X-Division e o ECW Championship no X-ECW Championship) para uma luta pelo Title no Explosive Night #15, porém saiu derrotado, pela 1° vez desde seu debut... Devitt abriu mão do Title para subir ao Main Roster e ganhar um Title Shot ao EWF Championship, deixando assim o X-ECW Championship vago... No ECW #13. Ryan Spadin, Ethan Miller e Emerson Lesnar se enfrentaram pelo vago Title, onde Ryan Spadin conseguiu a vitória e assim conquistou seu 1° Championship na New EWF... X-ECW Champion Spadin então continou lutando nos shows semanais da ECW, chegou até mesmo a lutar em uma Handicap Match e ainda teve uma aparição na 20 Man Gauntlet Battle Royal do Summerslam 2014, mas não foi o vencedor No ECW #15, Sasha Banks enfrentou a debutante AJ Lee em uma Strip Match, que foi interrompida por Ryan Spadin que disse que aquilo não era Match para elas e então a Match foi encerrada em No Contest (Antes da Match foi possível perceber Sasha dando em cima de Spadin no Backstage)... No Main Event do mesmo show, Ryan Spadin foi colocado em uma 4 on 1 Handicap Match, onde houve uma grande confusão no final, com diversos wrestlers da ECW invadindo o ringue, mas com destaque ao retorno de Matthew Ibushi que apenas ficou encarando Spadin do Stage... No ECW #16, houve uma Steel Cage Match de Sasha Banks VS Brooke Torres VS AJ Lee, durante a Match, Chris Benoit tentou ajudar AJ Lee, mas Ryan Spadin lhe impediu e com isso Sasha Banks conseguiu sair vitoriosa e Ryan Spadin venceu uma Tag Team Match tendo ao seu lado Matthew Ibushi, mas ao final, Ibushi revelou querer uma chance ao X-ECW Championship e atacou Spadin. No Main Event do Show, Brook Sheffiel derrotou Blaze pelo 1° Contender ao X-ECW Championship, porém foi revelado que Blaze mesmo perdendo também estaria na Match para o Hardcore Justice, pois seria uma Fatal 4 Way: Ryan Spadin VS Matthew Ibushi VS Brook Sheffield VS Blaze, onde Spadin mais uma vez conseguiu defender seu Title com sucesso e então a 1° parte do show se encerrou com Spadin comemorando com o Title No ECW #17, Spadin defendeu no Main Event do Show novamente o Title com sucesso e ainda marcou para enfrentar no Night of Champions 2014 Blaze, em uma Freefall Scaffold Match com o X-ECW Championship em jogo No Main Event do ECW #18, Spadin defendeu seu Title com sucesso contra Jan McIntyre, porém ao final foi atacado pelo o mesmo e no Main Event do ECW #19, acabou perdendo uma Last Man Standing Match para Migui, após ser atacado por Blaze, intensificando ainda mais as coisas para o Night of Champions, onde Spadin saiu derrotado, assim perdendo o Title... Ryan Spadin VS Evan Miller No Explosive Night #24, Miller teve uma Promo, quando... entra Ryan Spadin, bastante revoltado por Prince Devitt ter tido chance ao EWF Championship enquanto era X-ECW Champion e Spadin ter ficado mais de 70 dias com o Title e nem chance de subir ao Main Roster teve... os 2 tiveram uma conversa, mas Spadin ainda assim não ganhou seu tão esperado Contrato para o Main Roster, até que quando Evan Miller se vira para se retirar... K.O. de Spadin na parte de trás da cabeça de Miller, deixando o Chairman da empresa completamente apagado... No Explosive Night #25, em um seguimento, Ryan Spadin destruiu por completo a sala de Evan Miller que estava ausente no momento... mais tarde no show, Evan vai ao ringue bastante enfurecido, chama Spadin e lhe propoê uma Match para o Lockdown, onde caso Spadin vença, subirá ao Main Roster, mas caso perca, continuará na ECW do jeito que está... Spadin claro que aceita, mas Evan ainda lhe acerta um chute no estômago e lhe faz seu Finisher, o Taste of Pain e pra encerrar ainda grita: "Minha empresa... MINHAS REGRAS!!!" No Lockdown, Evan Miller perdeu vergonhosamente para Spadin... antes mesmo da luta se inicia, Spadin já acertou o K.O. na parte de trás da cabeça de Miller, então quando a luta se iniciou, Spadin simplesmente foi pro Pinfall da vitória, conseguindo assim uma vitória em 3 segundos e sua vaga no Main Roster da empresa! Finalmente no Main Roster Bom... após tanta luta, Spadin finalmente conseguiu seu lugar no Main Roster da EWF e já abriu o Explosive Night #26 com uma Promo e que para a surpresa de todos, Evan Miller aparece e lhe deseja uma boa sorte no Main Roster e os 2 ainda se cumprimentam... Main tarde, ainda no mesmo show, foi a vez do EWF Champion, Prince Devitt tem uma Promo no show e então, diz que dará à Spadin a mesma chance que lhe foi dada, e escolhe Spadin como desafiante à seu Title para o Destination X 2014, em uma TLC Match... Spadin então entra no ringue e os 2 se cumprimentam, oficializando assim o combate... O Main Event do Explosive Night #27 foi uma Tag Team Match de Matheus Daniels e Prince Devitt VS Ryan Spadin e Will "The Charisma", grande luta da qual a Tag de Daniels e Devitt conseguiram sair com a vitória, após Daniels pinar Will... ao final da Match, Spadin retorna ao ringue para ver o estado de Will, mas... Ohhhh Devitt lhe acerta um chute no estômago e... BLOODY SUNDAY!!! Devitt então deixa o ringue sendo muito vaiado pela Crowd... Então finalmente chega o Destination X 2014... Prince Devitt VS Ryan Spadin em uma TLC Match pelo EWF Championship... sem dúvida uma das melhores Matches da história da EWF... grande Match, grandes Spots e ao final Spadin ia acertar o K.O. em Devitt, mas Devitt empurra o Referee pra lhe proteger e Spadin acerta o Referee, porém, logo na sequência, Spadin acerta Devitt também... Spadin então começa a subir a Ladder e... PEGA O EWF CHAMPIONSHIP, mas... Devitt derruba a Ladder e Spadin contra uma Table aberta no ringue, Spadin acaba largando o Title, Devitt o pega e mostra para o Referee que estava caído no centro do ringue após receber o K.O. de Spadin... o Referee então declara Devitt o vencedor que continua como EWF Champion!!! 2015 No 1° Explosive Night de 2015, Show de N°28, Spadin participou de uma 10 Man Battle Royal pelo 1° Contender ao World Heavyweight Championship, mas acabou sendo o 1° Eliminado... Após isso, Benoit ficou de fora do Explosive Night #29 e do Over the Limit, e só voltou à aparecer no Backstage do Explosive Night #30, onde atacou seu antigo rival, Blaze (Hardcore Champion no momento), mas depois Blaze acabou conseguindo levar a melhor sobre Spadin e continuar como Hardcore Champion... Spadin participou da 2015 Royal Rumble Match, mas não saiu vitorioso e então no dia seguinte, foi anunciado que Spadin não havia renovado seu contrato com a EWF, assim deixando a empresa Alcunha *"The Knockout Artist" Conquistas *1x X-ECW Champion